


Tokyo Tower

by Your_Mayoesty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Meeting, akb48 supremacy, alcohol is half of the plot, also have you seen tobio? miwa is just as awkward trust me, but we all simp for her, cuss words are used, driving a motorcycle without a helmet is the second half, is there even a plot?, pls stay safe kiddos, saeko is super cool tho, self-indulgence at its finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Mayoesty/pseuds/Your_Mayoesty
Summary: When Saeko first met Kageyama Miwa, she thought she was as tall as Tokyo Tower and as dumb as the bricks that made up the bar she was standing rather stupidly in front of.
Relationships: Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko
Kudos: 12





	Tokyo Tower

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in July, stuff happened, and now we're here. it's definitely a mess, but it's my happy lesbian mess. I made a [playlist/a> so that if you read along with it, it should kinda match what's going on. does it work? probably not, but it is a must to listen to "Dogbass" with THAT scene ;) a lot of inspiration from taken from other creators so pls check the credits at the end!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0wusjMIdTF9UuNL3MNqZl5?si=Gi7IquUlTLWwlyi59tHlxw)

Saeko would take a picture.

No, Saeko _should_ take a picture.

It was not every day that you got to see a somewhat-intimidating woman dressed suspiciously (but admittedly stylishly) in all black streetwear staring at a bar’s front door cluelessly, as if she couldn’t read the kanji, for _at least_ five minutes. (She would be very intimidating if she weren't doing... _that_.)

Was she planning to rob the place? Saeko thought she could be a part of a _yakuza_ , except highly specialized crime organizations usually wanted smarter people that didn’t question doors...right? But to be fair, times were changing, and those who were no brains all brawn probably could fit into some role.

Plus, it’s not like Saeko could judge. She didn’t look much less like a delinquent herself. She was also the one looking at this woman for at least five minutes, which wasn’t orderly conduct either. In her defence, the whole situation was too funny, especially since the woman remained idle and completely serious the entire time as if the door was a serious threat.

Additionally, the woman was _unfairly_ attractive. Saeko would probably still unabashedly stare at this woman, even if she weren’t doing foolish things.

_No one_ should be able to rock a half up half down bob that well. Saeko ran her hands through her own bob. She thinks it didn’t look half as good. Her hair was straight, blonde, and had bangs as opposed to the other’s slightly wavy, black hair with no bangs. She cringed at her split ends. She needed a haircut soon.

The stranger was also _tall_. The door she was looking at wasn’t much taller than her, even though she was slightly crouched. She couldn't have been much shorter than her little brother, Ryu, who was 178.2cm and occasionally bumped into smaller door frames.

_Unfair._

_Clearly_ , God had favourites. Saeko couldn’t tell if she was jealous or infatuated. Probably both.

She fumbled with her phone and debated her choices. She wouldn’t post the picture, so it should be okay. She’d just look at it when she needed a good laugh. That’s all.

No. That was a lie. Saeko had an awful impulse control. She’d probably post it on Twitter and clown her in the caption. Then, she’d probably send it to all her friends, who would do god knows what with that photo.

Saeko rubbed her fingers against her temples and calmed herself down, deciding to not take a photo. What a shame. At least she’d have a nice memory of it.

She exited her car, remembering _why_ she was here. Quite frankly, she had a tough day at work and just wanted to get out and drink, but honestly, she already felt much better after seeing that... _historic_ sight.

She was still there, stationary at the door. She looked like the mere sight of the door offended her and her face was pinched into a scowl. Now that she was closer...that scowl looked kinda familiar…

Saeko disguised her laugh as a cough.

Should she do it?

She _should_ do it.

She took a picture. (And damn, talk about that side profile!) Perhaps she would even set it as her wallpaper.

Yeah. She would do that once she got home. It’d work as a great conversation starter. (Well not really, unless she wanted the whole world to know how creepy she was.)

She walked up the door. The woman looked deep in thought. She couldn’t be some assassin, right? God, she looked _so_ familiar, but Saeko can’t place her finger as to _why_. That was awfully weird.

“Yo. Are you going to rob this place or nah?”

The other turned in every direction _except_ down.

_Ha_. So she _was_ an idiot. All the genes went towards her psyche and left no room for her brains.

Saeko sighed in frustration and sing-songed, “Down here, Tokyo Tower.”

“Tokyo Tower” seemed to take a while to process her words. She _finally_ looked down and _glared_ , narrowing her eyes and furrowing her brows. Most people would probably find it intimidating, but for some reason, Saeko found it attractive.

Saeko now somewhat understood why Ryu was embarrassed to bring Saeko to public places with him.

“Shut up, shortie.” Those harsh words could be a fucking Chopin nocturne.

Saeko laughed. “Oh fuck off. You were staring at the door for five minutes. It says it’s open. Can you read?”

To Saeko’s surprise and delight, the woman _blushed_ and _pouted_. Saeko was going to have _so much_ fun tonight.

“O-of course I can! And, and, that’s not what I was concerned about.”

Saeko triumphantly smiled at the stammer and raised her eyebrows. “Then what were you concerned about? You’re kinda suspicious ya know.”

The woman rolled her eyes. “None of your business. What were _you_ doing looking at me, fucking stalker?”

Saeko simply shrugged. “Got me there. You just looked kinda funny.”

The other huffed and turned away. Even the way her dark hair followed her head movement was dramatic. Saeko got a good laugh out of that.

Saeko smirked. _This is my chance!_ “So...Tokyo Tower, what’s your name?”

She hesitated before cautiously answering. “Kageyama.”

_Oh_.

Saeko now knew why she looked so familiar. Saeko knew that name. How could she not? She remembered fondly of the young boy she drove to a Tokyo volleyball training volleyball camp all those years ago. Now, that boy was on his way to be a groundbreaking professional volleyball player. Who would’ve thought that _the_ Kageyama Tobio had an older sister?

Saeko looked up at the girl and recalled her past behaviour. Yeah, she was _definitely_ Tobio’s sister and Saeko was _definitely_ befriending (or wooing, if the cards played in her favour) her. Saeko laughed and looped her arm around the other’s, much to her dismay.

“Hey! Stop that!”

“You’re the Kageyama Tobio’s sister right?”

Kageyama (that was going to get confusing quickly) instantly softened at the mention of her little brother’s name. It was as endearing as relatable. Saeko had the same reaction when her little brother’s name was brought up.

“I am.”

Saeko grinned widely. “That’s cool! I know him. What’s your first name?”

Kageyama narrowed her eyes. “Why should I trust you?”

“Oh please!

What use would I make from knowing your first name?”

“How would I know? All I know is that you’re probably a stalker.”

Saeko crackled, much to Kageyama’s confusion. When she caught her breath, she said, “Little Tobio-chan never brought me up? Damn. That’s shocking. I did a lot for him when he was at Karasuno, y’know. Kids these days, so ungrateful.” Saeko shook her head. She was completely serious. She could write a book about the times Ryu was ungrateful towards her.

Kageyama rolled her eyes, but Saeko didn’t miss the faint upwards quirk in her lips that disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Saeko thought for a moment. “Well then, since you’re so unwilling, I suppose I’ll just call you Tokyo Tower for now.” Saeko would much rather call her _mine_ , but she would save that for later.

She pulled Tokyo Tower into the bar without hesitation. “H-hey! Who said you could do that, _shortie_?”

Huh. Shortie. If it was Tokyo Tower, Saeko could get used to it. (But anyone else was getting punched.)

Saeko scoffed, pulling Tokyo Tower (who was very heavy, no surprise considering her height) towards two adjacent vacant stools at the counter. “ _Me_.”

“I don’t even know you!”

Ah. How could Saeko have forgotten to introduce herself? “Tanaka Saeko. Sounds familiar, right? Tanaka Ryuunosuke was your little brother’s high school teammate and my own little brother.”

Tokyo Tower, though she relaxed slightly, still seemed unconvinced. Saeko pointed at the ginger bartender working. “See that bartender? That’s Taichi Kawanishi. He played for Shiratorizawa and against Tobio at some point.”

Tokyo Tower perked at the name Shiratorizawa and stopped walking, slowly processing the information, too slow for Saeko’s liking.

“You probably don’t have anything much better to do. Just drink with me, goddamnit!”

Miwa protested, but let Saeko lead her to the counter and sat down next to her.

Taichi instantly recognized her and walked towards her. 

"Taichiii. It’s been a while! This is Kageyama Tokyo Tower!”

Kageyama shoved at Saeko’s shoulder.

“Ow!”

“Just call me Kageyama.”

“That shit’s confusing!”

“ _Boohoo_. I don’t care.”

“And I don’t care, either. ”

Taichi kept his stoic composure, too used to Saeko’s antics to overthink it. He solemnly said, “Kage- Tobio never mentioned an older sister, not that I would know of course.” He tilted his head towards Saeko, “Hey, is she okay with you bringing her because last time-”

Simultaneously, Saeko enthusiastically said “yes!” while Tokyo Tower tersely hissed “no”. Taichi forced an awkward, but polite chuckle.

“Ignore her,” Saeko said with a wave of her hand, “Tokyo Tower will warm up to us sooner or later.”

“Will not!” Tokyo Tower exclaimed, “And add _san_ after that.”

“Oh. So you’re okay with Tokyo Tower now?”

“I never said that, shortie.”

“And why should I add _san_ after that?”

“I _obviously_ deserve your respect.”

“Umm no, you don’t.”

“Well, I’m probably older than you.”

“I’m 25.”

“Ha! I’m 27. Just call me Kageyama-san. Stop making it so complicated.”

“Ha! I think I’ll just call you _hag_ now.”

“What? It’s just two years!”

Saeko was going to give a quick, legendary rebuttal, but stupid Taichi interrupted them.

“So uh, Kageyama-san-”

Tokyo Tower/hag stopped him and turned to Saeko. “If he can do it, why can’t you?”

“Because-”

Taichi cleared his throat and changed the topic. “I don’t ever recall Tobio mentioning an older sister, even in interviews. He rarely speaks of his private life.”

Kageyama coolly shrugged, as if she wasn’t going batshit crazy a few seconds ago. “He’s quite reserved.”

_I feel like I can say the same to you_ , Saeko thought. She would have to get drinks involved, soon.

Saeko asked, “You sure Tobio never mentioned me?”

Tokyo Tower thought for a moment and then quickly jumped on the opportunity to insult Saeko, “Of course not. Who would bother mentioning _you_?”

Saeko kicked Tokyo Tower’s shin from underneath the counter, which led to a not-so-romantic game of footsie.

Taichi nodded at the two in acknowledgement and left to handle other customers. Honestly, Saeko didn’t tip him enough.

“Tokyo Tower,” Tokyo Tower’s flat expression was instantly replaced with a glare. Saeko rolled her eyes, “Tokyo Tower... _san_.”

Tokyo Tower gritted her teeth. “It’s _Kageyama_ -san.”

Saeko ignored the other woman’s words and sweetly smiled at her. “So, did you know that I was basically your brother’s designated driver all throughout his high school career?” That seemed to get her attention. She raised her eyebrows just the slightest bit. Saeko continued. “It started in the year of 2011...or was it 2012? Tobio is like...18, 19 now? How old was he then...” Saeko furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to do the mental math. What year was it now? Well shit, that was embarrassing. Oh well, math was useless and time was a social construct. “Anyways, it was a long time ago, in his freshman year. His dumbass failed some exam- well, I can’t really judge since I wasn’t the best student either. He and his little buddy had to take the supplementary exam the morning of the day the volleyball team was leaving for a training camp. Ryu asked me to take them afterwards and me, being the _lovely_ kind older sister I am, accepted. I don’t think I did the best job at it though, Tobio and his bud seemed traumatized by my so-called ‘reckless’ driving, but in my opinion, if you’re not getting motion sickness from the speed, you’ll never get anywhere on time. I think I’ve gotten better though, even if Ryu says otherwise.”

Tokyo Tower had raised her hand to cover her mouth somewhere in the middle of Saeko’s story, but it did nothing to hide her amusement when her eyes were squinted and her nose was scrunched.

_Cute, cute, cute_ played like a mantra in Saeko’s head and all she could do was wonder how hard it’d be to get her to _really_ laugh.

Saeko sighed and leaned towards Tokyo Tower, locking her eyes, almost seductively, with hers. “And that’s the story of how I drove your little brother all the way to Tokyo.”

Tokyo Tower laughed. Well, not really. It was more of a quiet giggle, but it was _adorable_ and Saeko's heart hammered in her chest.

_Fuck_.

Miwa’s voice also matched the semi-seductive look in Saeko’s eyes and Saeko couldn’t help but shiver slightly. “So I suppose you’ve actually seen Tokyo Tower?”

“Yep!” Saeko rode on her confidence from Tokyo Tower’s laugh and boldly claimed, “But I think you’re the better view.”

Tokyo Tower’s expression remained composed, but her bright red ears and light pink cheeks gave her away. _Bingo_. That wasn’t as hard as Saeko thought it’d be. Tokyo Tower turned away from Saeko, “Shut up.”

After a brief pause, Tokyo Tower cleared her throat and in an amusingly timid tone said, “It’s Miwa...by the way.” It was just a simple exchange of her first name, but she was so _shy_ about it. Saeko could now safely confirm that she was definitely, in no way a part of the _yakuza_.

Her cheeks nearly split from smiling so hard.

Tokyo Tower then hesitantly said, as if the words were foreign to her, “Thank you...for driving Tobio. It must’ve been hard on your schedule.”

Saeko giggled. “It was worth it. He’s a really good kid.”

Miwa meekly smiled and just as meekly said, “I know.”

“Ryu is better though.”

Miwa shoved at Saeko’s shoulder as they laughed together.

After that, a short silence prevailed. Saeko, in her bold, wild, nature that she prided herself in, found herself speechless in front of Miwa. She wasn’t sure if she liked or hated it.

Thankfully, Taichi reappeared. “Ready for drinks?”

Saeko ordered her usual, but when it became Miwa’s turn to order, the world stopped turning.

“Do you guys serve milk?”

Who. Orders. Milk. At. A. _Bar_.

Even Taichi’s unmoveable expression was replaced with shock.

Saeko sputtered with laughter. “Tokyo Tower-san. Do you really not know how to read? This is a bar. A place for alcohol. If you want milk, I can send you to daycare.”

Miwa’s ears flamed bright red. “I know how to read! I know this is a bar, but I’m just in the mood for milk today!”

“That literally makes no sense. Are you a _lightweight_?”

“ _What_? No. I can probably drink more than you! You’re fucking tiny anyway.” To further prove her point, Miwa slumped down to eye level with Saeko.

Though Saeko’s complex about her height worsened, her stomach still hurt from laughing so much. _No one_ drinks more than Saeko.

Taichi gave a tense smile. “So um, two beers?”

Poor man. Saeko planned on flirting the whole night, even if that meant causing a ruckus. Serious, boring men like Taichi had no right to become _bartenders_ in the first place. Oh well, she’d apologize later. He would understand. He had to witness the _disaster_ flirting that occurred with Haiba Alisa anyway.

God. Did Saeko have a thing for fellow older sisters of little volleyball-playing brothers?

Saeko nodded, but Miwa hastily shouted, “No!”

Saeko, breathless and lightheaded from laughter, still managed to wheeze, “I thought you said could drink more than me.”

Miwa pouted. One day...Saeko would squish those cheeks. In a laughable nearly-whiny voice, she said, “I’m just not in the mood for alcohol today.”

“Excuses,” Saeko jeered.

Miwa groaned. The red in her ears had fully spread to her face. “ _Whatever_.”

Saeko smiled at Miwa’s defeat.

Taichi cleared his throat. “So um...one beer and one milk?”

They both nodded and Taichi went to get the drinks.

When the start of another silence reappeared, Saeko racked her head for conversation starters. Silence was one of the few things she _hated_ and clearly, Miwa was used to it and made no effort to stop it.

Plus, Miwa’s blush was gone now and Saeko didn’t like that.

Ah! Of course, how could Saeko forget? “Why were you staring at the door?”

Miwa turned away ( _again_ ) and it took all of Saeko’s willpower to not grab those cheeks and force Miwa to look her straight in the eye. Saeko didn’t mind too much though. It was cute, even though she was _sure_ that the blush Miwa now probably wore was cuter.

“What? Checking to see if it served _milk_ ,” Saeko taunted.

Miwa turned to face Saeko. Her face was indeed red. “Shut up, shortie! I was just- looking- observing- I don’t know!” Her voice was angry, but Saeko couldn’t take her seriously with all that stammering and that _cute, cute_ blush.

Saeko slammed her hand against the counter and laughed. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I just don’t know!”

“No one just walks up to a bar and then stares at the door!”

“Well, I do!” Miwa said confidently as if it was something to be proud of.

Saeko laughed again. This was _too funny_. She breached away from the subject (Miwa wasn’t going to give proper answers anyway) and asked, “What high school did you go to? You’re only two years older, but I never saw you at Karasuno.”

Miwa calmed down, and the blush faded (sadly). “I went to Shiratorizawa.”

“ _Ehhh_. I wasn’t expecting that. You must’ve played volleyball, right? I heard that their girls’ team is _amazing_.”

Miwa chuckled and Saeko couldn’t help but blush as well. Fuck her for being so cute. “No. I um, didn’t want to cut my hair. It was really long at the time. I had bangs as well.”

Saeko’s eyes widened and she inspected Miwa, fashion icon Miwa with her short chin-length hair and her “I’m too cool to show that I have positive emotions” attitude. Saeko couldn’t imagine her with long hair and refusing to play _volleyball_ , a sport Saeko assumed Miwa shared the same fiery passion for as her brother, just because she didn’t want to cut her hair.

Miwa must’ve understood Saeko’s reaction. She smiled slightly and said, “It wasn’t like _that_. I just wanted to make my own choices, you know? I didn’t want a _sport_ to determine what I should do with my hair,” Miwa shied away and said quieter, “if that makes sense.”

Saeko rapidly nodded. Of course, that made sense. Saeko understood _exactly_ what she meant, the feeling of wanting to do things just because you and only you want to. But for some reason, her tongue felt heavy in her mouth and no words could come out, so all she could do was nod. Her racing heart and warm face probably had something to do with that as well.

How sad. 25 and this was her reaction.

Taichi saved the day again with his appearance. He set two beer steins, one with actual beer and one with...milk. Saeko couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. Miwa kicked her shin to shut her up, but that just made her laugh harder.

“Shut up,” Miwa curtly mumbled, lifting the glass of _milk_ to her lips.

Saeko laughed and sipped at her beer.

They drank their drinks in silence. The addition of drinks made it rather nice...comforting. Saeko thought that she could stay in that moment forever, but then Saeko saw an opportunity that she just _couldn’t_ miss.

She leaned against Miwa, who flinched at the contact but didn’t push her away. _Wow_ , she smelt nice too. There was a fierce minty scent mixed with a delicate citrusy scent. It smelled expensive and powerful and very much Miwa.

"When will you take your word and show me that you can drink more than me?"

Miwa’s blush was instant. Victory never felt so sweet.

Miwa gulped her milk with impressive speed. “Umm,” she said and then furrowed her eyebrows angrily, “IdonotwanttohangoutwithyoubutIactuallydoandIdon'tknow.”

Saeko raised an eyebrow and stared directly into Miwa’s eyes, unimpressed. She couldn’t understand what she just said.

Miwa finished her milk and avoided Saeko’s fierce gaze. She stood up, her milk moustache on full display, and _sprinted_ out of the bar.

Saeko whistled at her speed and then laughed like a hyena.

Well, at least she wasn’t 27 and had...that reaction. She kinda just got rejected (Miwa was not clear on that), but for some reason, she was still glad.

Taichi came and cleaned up Miwa’s drink. “Your... _friend_ forgot to pay.”

“Whatever capitalist. I’ll pay.”

“What did you do this time?”

Saeko quickly finished her beer and slammed the cup onto the counter. “Nothing! My instincts tell me that good is yet to come. Fucking _watch me_ , Taichi.”

Her instincts, like always, were right. Good came in the form of the one and only Hinata Natsu, the little sister of fellow Hinata _Shouyou_ , another upcoming prominent volleyball player, a few days later. As much as she enjoyed the lively middle schooler’s presence, it was surprising to see her in the motorcycle shop Saeko worked at.

“Natsu-chan! Good to see you here,” Saeko looked questionably at the motorcycles and then at Natsu’s school uniform, “Are you old enough to ride one? I forgot what grade you’re in. _God_ times flies. Damn. Am I getting old? I really hope-”

“Puh- _lease_ Nee-san, I don’t want to hear you talk about how old you’re getting.”

“Hey! Cherish your youth little brat.”

Natsu rolled her eyes and then flashed a bright smile. “Yeah yeah I know. So, _would_ you let me ride a motorcycle?”

Saeko heard this question far too many times. Still, she shivered at the thought of the chaotic ball of energy driving _anything_. “I think you’d best stick to me driving you. Perhaps when you’re older.”

Natsu narrowed her eyes and pouted. It reminded Saeko of Miwa. Saeko chuckled and smoothed Natsu’s orange curls, shaking her head at how unkempt they were. Like always, they were tangled and sweaty from whatever sports practice she just came out of. Saeko learned to stop fussing over them long ago.

“So Natsu-chan, what are you here for?”

Natsu fished out a card out of her pocket and handed it to her. “Shouyou wanted me to give this to you. He got it from Tobio, who got it from his sister.”

Saeko peaked at the mention of Tobio’s sister. _Miwa?_ She looked down at the card in confusion. It was a typical business card of a hair and makeup stylist.

Then it hit her. “Miwa does makeup?” That woman was full of surprises. Saeko wasn’t sure what she expected Saeko to be since she wasn’t doing volleyball. Perhaps something cool, like tattoos and piercing, but then again, she ordered milk at a bar.

Natsu nodded. “Yeah! She cuts hair too. She’s _really_ good. Well, she wasn’t always. She cut Tobio’s hair in high school.”

The mental image of younger Tobio with his blunt, uneven bangs appeared in Saeko’s mind and she laughed. _That_ was not a look and for a long time, Saeko assumed that Shouyou went wild and cut them.

Natsu continued, “Don’t worry! She’s _super_ good. She did my makeup once and I think she worked with a couple biggies. You should be honoured!”

Saeko hummed, the surprise now fading. “I suppose I am.”

Natsu looked around before leaning down to whisper to Saeko, “Hey. Just a tip, I wouldn’t get too close to Miwa. She’s kinda scary.”

Saeko laughed. _Scary?_ The last thing Saeko would call Miwa was scary.

Natsu’s voice returned to its usual boisterous tone and she was at her full height once more, waving her hands around as she talked. “No, I’m serious! She probably messed up Tobio's hair on purpose-"

"Isn't that normal, though?" Saeko wasn't innocent when it came to the things she did to torment Ryu and she knew for a _fact_ Natsu wasn't either when it came to Shouyou.

Natsu thought for a moment and then said, "Well, maybe? But I swear it's different!"

Saeko sighed and shook her head but let Natsu continue.

"One time she did my makeup and I thought she was going to gouge out my eyes! You’d think makeup brushes are innocent and harmless, right? Just nice little tools to make you feel pretty, right? WRONG. She probably killed a man in his sleep with those brushes.”

“But she didn’t...right?”

Natsu shook her head and then stopped. “No, but maybe she will! She has that scary cold vibe. I don’t trust her.”

“But you trust Tobio? Isn’t he the same?”

“That’s different! She’s scarier than Tobio!”

“She never did anything to hurt you, right? There is no-”

“She said my hair was too unkempt!”

Saeko laughed harder. “But it is! Plus, isn’t that kinda her job?”

“Ugh! It’s different! How do you not understand? You’ve met her, right? She’s totally scary in that Ice Queen kinda way.”

Saeko shook her head in amusement. If only she knew how easy it was to make her blush… “ _Sure_ she is. Moving on, why would she give me this?”

Natsu shrugged. “You know Shouyou sucks at explaining things.”

“That’s true.”

Natsu whispered in that absurd voice again, “She probably threatened him. I’m just glad she didn’t approach me herself.”

Saeko giggled. “Natsu, she’s not in here. Whispering won’t help. Plus, she’s actually _really_ nice.”

“Yeah, but,” she pointed accusingly at the card in her hand, “her _spirit_ might be here. And she probably wasn’t being nice for real.” Natsu said, still using that silly whisper.

“You’re just being ridiculous.”

“Am not!” Natsu said, finally in her normal voice.

“Miwa is nothing to be scared of.”

“Ugh. _Whatever_. Don’t come running to me if she murders you.”

“Aye-aye captain!"

Natsu looked around the shop. “Well, if there’s isn’t anything else, I’m going to head home. I’m  _ starving _ .”

Saeko grew concerned. She knew (at least with Shouyou) Natsu had a long journey to get home. “I have some granola bars around here.”

“Nah. It’s okay. I don’t need them.” She looked down at Saeko. “Jeez! Stop looking so concerned I’ll be  _ fine _ .”

Saeko decided to believe her. She stretched out her arms and Natsu groaned but hugged her nevertheless.

When they separated, Saeko spoke, “Take care, Natsu-chan.”

Natsu smiled, “Yeah yeah. I will! Don’t let Miwa kill you.”

Saeko scoffed and looked down at the business card. She flipped the card onto its back, where 10 messy digits were scrawled across. 

_ Oh. _

Saeko barked with laughter after analyzing the situation. 

Miwa got her brother’s boyfriend’s younger sister, who was for  _ some reason _ scared of her, to deliver her measly phone number, instead of showing up herself. 

This  _ dork _ ? Scary? Cold? Ice Queen? Impossible.

**To: Tokyo Tower 9:13 PM**

so you DO wanna hangout with me

Saeko sipped at her tea and switched to another app. She didn’t expect a quick response, however, her phone vibrated shortly after. 

**From: Tokyo Tower 9:14 PM**

Stfu.

Saeko pressed her lips into a thin line.  _ Rude. _

**To: Tokyo Tower 9:14 PM**

that’s not what you say to someone you give your number to...via their brother’s boyfriend’s younger sister who you managed to scare

Saeko stared at her phone. Miwa had seen it, but there was no response.

**To: Tokyo Tower 9:16 PM**

** omg are you blushing right now **

Saeko watched with great amusement as Miwa’s text bubbles appeared and then disappeared.  ****

**From: Tokyo Tower 9:18 PM**

No. ****

It took her  _ two _ minutes to type out a simple no. Top-tier comedy right there. Saeko wanted to reply with something  _ sure  _ to make her blush, but stopped when Miwa started typing again. ****

**From: Tokyo Tower 9:19 PM**

Let me cut your hair. I’ll do it for free. ****

_ What? _ That was so random. Was this her way of flirting? ****

**To: Tokyo Tower 9:20 PM**

what ****

**From: Tokyo Tower 9:20 PM**

You have split ends. ****

Well. That was true. Miwa had a sharp eye. Were they that bad? ****

Saeko recalled how Natsu yapped about how Miwa called her hair unkempt. Perhaps this  _ was _ her way of flirting. ****

**To: Tokyo Tower 9:21 PM**

is this your attempt at flirting 👀 ****

Saeko waited as Miwa did her “type for one minute, stop, and type again” process once more. ****

**From: Tokyo Tower 9:24 PM**

Maybe. ****

Saeko spat out her tea, warm liquid sloshing everywhere. She did not expect that. ****

**To: Tokyo Tower 9:25 PM**

sooo haircut then?

Saeko could only stare helplessly at Miwa who was doing a youthful teen’s makeup. Saeko wondered how in the world the teen didn’t try to lean in and steal a kiss because Saeko would  _ totally _ do that. Oddly enough, she looked rather tense if anything. Why was everyone scared of Miwa?

Somehow, Miwa’s plain, simple, black (of course it was black) attire and bob pinned back by hairpins made her look more sophisticated than her former streetwear, but it was doubtful that it was her appearance that created that effect. This Miwa radiated nothing but power and professionalism.

Saeko gulped. Suddenly, she kinda understood why people were scared of Miwa.

Miwa caught her eye and  _ smirked _ at her. Who gave her the right to do that? Where was dumb gay Miwa that stood in front of bars and ordered  _ milk at a fucking _ -

Saeko should probably let that down…

No.

Miwa finished the girl’s makeup (It, of course, was stunning. Natsu didn't lie). She hastily stood up, shuttered out her thanks as she shakingly gave her a few bills, and  _ ran _ out. 

Okay...that was a bit much, right? “Damn Miwa, what did you do? Even  _ Natsu _ is scared of you.” 

Miwa pouted (Saeko missed that so much), deep in thought. “Honestly, I don’t know. I just did their makeup. I don’t think I’m scary and I do a pretty good job.”

Saeko laughed. “Yeah. You’re not scary at all, fucking  _ milk _ -”

“Just shut up and get over here.” She twirled the barber chair.

Saeko obeyed and blankly blinked at her reflection. She forgot how she was supposed to act while getting her haircut. To be honest, she usually asked a kind neighbourhood granny to do it and never went to salons. It had the same effect anyways.

Miwa awkwardly looked at Saeko. “Any requests?”

Saeko thought for a moment but came up with nothing. If she was going to have a professional do it for  _ free _ , her usual trim probably wouldn't have been satisfactory. She shrugged, “Just do whatever. Surprise me.”

Miwa nodded. “I’ll wash your hair first.”

“Fancy.”

Saeko swirled around so she faced away from the mirror.

“Lean back.”

“Oh. So direct.”

Miwa used a surprising amount of gentleness to push Saeko down, even placing a hand behind Saeko’s head so it wouldn’t collide with the sink.

Saeko, though touched, continued to be a little dipshit. “So impatient Mommy.”

“ _ No _ .” Miwa turned on the showerhead.

“Boo.”

Miwa dramatically sighed. “Whatever. Close your eyes.”

Saeko obeyed. It wasn’t hard. Saeko now knew why Miwa smelled so good. The shampoo she was lathering in her hands smelled strongly of mint and various tea leaves. It felt tingly and soothing in her scalp. The other citrus scent Miwa had must’ve come from elsewhere. 

Miwa's hands were also doing  _ something _ but it was relaxing as she washed her hair. Saeko opened her eyes and was ready to comment something snarky about it, but stopped when she came into direct eye contact with Miwa’s blue? No, they had a different tint to them. Indigo? Maybe. But they were so  _ dark _ . What colour was that? How did she not notice this before? She thought they were just dark brown at the bar, but holy shit they were so pretty-

Said pretty eyes narrowed and stopped her train of thought. “What? Stop staring.”

“Yes, Mommy.” It wasn’t as impactful when it came out as a pathetic whisper.

Saeko closed her eyes again and hoped Miwa didn’t notice her rapid breathing.    


“I’m done.”

“ _Finally_.” Saeko released the sneeze she was holding in since what seemed like forever. Hair flew everywhere. Saeko shook her head, h oping to get rid of any remaining pesky hair. Her head also felt  _ a lot  _ lighter. Miwa began to brush away the loose hair on Saeko’s neck. She took a close look at herself in the mirror.

_ Woah _ .

Was that...actually her? Tanaka Saeko?

She still had her bangs, but her bob was cut short into a pixie cut, almost having an undercut aspect to it. It was something Saeko always thought about doing but never did for no particular reason. She didn’t understand why, because she looked and felt fucking _ hot _ . 

“It...looks good, Miwa.”

A warm feeling blossomed under Saeko’s skin when she saw that tiny smile get bigger. 

“Thank you. It’d look good dyed too, but time is of the essence. You have the right facial shape for it.”

Saeko swivelled in the chair to look up at Miwa. “So you think I’m hot?”

Miwa instantly glared at her, but Saeko didn’t miss the reddening at her ears.  _ Too easy.  _ “What? When was that ever mentioned.”

“You totally think I’m hot.”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

“Do- what are you? Fucking ten?”

“Yes. On a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest-”

“No.”

Saeko continued. “In terms of how hot I am. Wouldn’t you agree?”   
  
Miwa huffed and looked away. “No." She waved her hand at Saeko with a  _ shoo _ motion. "Get out of my salon.”

“Remember who got their little brother’s boyfriend’s sister-”

“ _ No _ .”

Saeko guffawed. “Whatever you say, Tokyo Tower-chan.”

Saeko  _ was  _ going to leave and settle on pestering Miwa over text (like she had the days beforehand) but changed her mind when she saw Miwa flip the sign from “Open” to “Closed" and observed the streaks of golden tones amidst all the blue and almost pinkish clouds in the sky, signifying the start of a sunset. She looked at the stray yellowing leaf slowly drifting in the wind, too. 

Wow. Time flew. 

The rage of summer that felt like yesterday ended already and the calm of autumn began. Miwa probably enjoyed such idyllic things that Saeko usually never bothered to notice.

“Hey, Miwa." Saeko wasn't sure what prompted her to continue but she felt like she had to say it. "What if you and I just drove into the sunset?”

Miwa froze. “Huh?”

“Just you and me. You on my bike, because I didn’t use my car, and we drive into the sunset.”

Miwa hesitated and then slowly asked, “...Why?”   


Saeko shrugged. “Why not? It’d be fun! Plus, sunsets are relaxing. And it’s the right weather and shit.” Saeko couldn’t care less about how “relaxing” something like a  _ sunset  _ could be, but that caught Miwa’s attention.

Miwa smirked. “I don’t trust your driving.”

Saeko wolfishly grinned. “I can change your mind if you agree.”

Miwa thought for a while, looking outside at the scenery, before nodding and softly saying, “Okay.”

“Oh...it’s a motorcycle.”

“ _ Duh _ . What? Were you expecting a bike bike?”

“Kinda? I’ve never ridden on one before.”

“Lame.”

“Are you sure you can drive these?”

“Yeah! Of course. I  _ work _ at a motorcycle shop.”

“Wait seriously? That explains it…”

“Explains what?”

“Uh, n-nothing. But just because you work at-”

“Jesus Christ Miwa, just trust me.”

“I DO NOT TRUST YOU.”

“WHAT? CAN’T HEAR YOU.”

“YEAH BECAUSE YOU’RE GOING SO FUCKING FAST. SLOW DOWN AND JUST-” Miwa stopped speaking and just  _ screamed _ .

_ Whoops _ . Saeko made a sharp turn, probably not the right move considering the loud screech that followed.

“ARE THERE SEATBELTS TO THIS THING?”

What a stupid question. But then again it was  _ Miwa. _ Saeko momentarily let one hand off of the bike’s handlebars and Miwa shrieked like a White Bellbird. If Saeko didn’t do anything soon, she was going to go deaf.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to do that- oh my gosh we’re going to crash! We’re going to crash!”

Miwa kept repeating that  _ lie _ (Saeko, even with her impressive record of speeding tickets,  _ never  _ crashed) just in time for Saeko to wrap her arms around her waist without much complaint.

Miwa stopped screaming.

That’s all it took? And she was able to get Miwa to touch her?  _ Nice _ . 

It’s finally peaceful for a while and Saeko could just focus on driving. Saeko thought she deserved some kind of award. She got one of the most complicated girls in the world on her bike without much resistance. Today’s sunset might’ve been the prettiest ones, too. The odds were in her favour.

Then, Miwa just started  _ laughing _ . Not the typical little giggles she favoured, but full-on laughing and Saeko could feel every movement against her back.

“What?”

“You’re just...tiny.” As if Saeko  _ didn’t _ know how much smaller she was, Miwa decided to show her by leaning in closer until she was flush against Saeko, fully enveloping her into her warmth and scent, chin resting on top of Saeko’s head. "It's cute."

Saeko blushed. “Remember who’s driving.”

“Yeah yeah.”

A silence bloomed afterwards. It wasn't bad. How could it be bad when she was nestled against Miwa,  _ driving into a sunset _ ? Still, peace and quiet wasn’t her forte and Miwa screaming was kinda funny.

“Miwa, turn on the radio.”

Saeko could practically see that dumb, confused look on Miwa’s face. “Motorcycles have radios now? Since when?”

“Erm, that’d be cool, but no. I wanted you to sing.”

“ _N_ _ o _ .”

“Ehhh, why not?”

“Shouldn’t you focus on driving?”

“I’m an expert-”

“No the fuck you aren’t.”

“Boo.” 

When Miwa didn’t reply, Saeko decided to take this task into her own hands. She was going to get Miwa to  [ sing ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlzE1Z_D8Kg) .

She shouted with her whole heart, “ _ One! Two! Three! Four! _ ”

“Huh?”   


Saeko intimidated the poppy guitar instrumental that followed before continuing, “ _ I want youuu. I want youuu. _ ”

“Oh my god, you didn’t.”

“ _I need youuu._ _I need youuu._ C’mon Miwa! Forty-eight girls can sing this fucking song. Don’t disappoint the nation’s girl group! Where is your Japanese pride?”

“ _ No _ . Just  _ no _ . That is offensive towards our country.”

_ Lies _ . Saeko ignored her and continued the song. “ _ I love youuu. I love youuu.  _ _ Atama no naka gangan natteru music. Hebii rooteeshon~ _ ” Saeko then loudly vocalized the instrumental following as Miwa interjected her commentary.

“Fucking hell Tobio went through a huge AKB48 phase.”

Saeko stopped her performance, “Wait seriously? Can’t blame him.  [ Cute girls in lingerie dancing and singing catchy songs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkHlnWFnA0c&list=TLPQMjMwNzIwMjAKw_Qy4lgX-Q&index=8) .”

“Yeah, he even got me to learn the dances- fuck I shouldn’t have told you that.”

Yeah. She shouldn’t have. “So you  _ do  _ know this song!” Saeko happily exclaimed. “As you should! It’s our national anthem!  _ Where is your Japanese pride?! _ ”

She felt Miwa turn onto her cheek as her response. Saeko laughed and continued the song, violently head-nodding the whole time, fully aware that Miwa’s face was against it.

“ _ Poppukoon ga hajikeru you ni, suki to iu moji ga odoru… _ ”

When Saeko neared the chorus, Miwa moved to hide her face in the curve of Saeko’s shoulder and neck. Once Saeko reached the chorus, she gingerly sang with her in the  _ cutest voice ever _ :

“ _ I want youuu. I want youuu. I need youuu. I need youuu. I love youuu. I love youuu.  _ _ Atama no naka gangan natteru music. Hebii rooteeshon~ _ ”

Saeko was going to explode. Right here. Right now. She sang louder to the point where her throat was getting scratchy.

They finished the song together, breathless and giggling. A lot of bystanders glared at them (admittedly, neither of them were that good of a singer and Saeko was  _ loud _ ), but they couldn’t care less. Plus, a random old man gave them a thumbs up so they had to have done  _ something _ right. 

When Miwa caught her breath, she asked, “Where are you taking us?”

“I don’t know.” was Saeko’s honest reply. She was just thinking about driving Miwa around until she finally admitted that she liked her because that’s just how Saeko functioned.

But clearly, that was not how Miwa functioned. 

“ _ What _ ? What do you mean you don’t know? Do you just plan on driving us around until you feel like it?”

_ Yep _ . Saeko, however, didn’t speak. Miwa needed to use her goddamn brain more often.

After a while, Miwa finally figured it out. “Oh.” was her intelligent response. If Saeko could, she would slow clap.

And then, “ _ Oh _ , what the heck are you kidnapping me?”

“Hm. Am I?”

“Ohmygosh, let me off!” There was no malice behind her voice, only amusement.

Saeko stopped at the red light. “Right here? In the traffic? Okey-do-”

“Ah!” Miwa giggled, muffling the sound behind Saeko’s shoulder. Her hot breath against Saeko’s thin tank top  _ totally _ didn’t bother her at all. “Nevermind!”  


They finished the song together, breathless and giggling. A lot of bystanders glared at them (admittedly, neither of them were that good of a singer and Saeko was  _ loud _ ), but they couldn’t care less. Plus, a random old man gave them a thumbs up so they had to have done  _ something _ right. 

When Miwa caught her breath, she asked, “Where are you taking us?”

“I don’t know.” was Saeko’s honest reply. She was just thinking about driving Miwa around until she finally admitted that she liked her because that’s just how Saeko functioned.

But clearly, that was not how Miwa functioned. 

“ _ What _ ? What do you mean you don’t know? Do you just plan on driving us around until you feel like it?”

_ Yep _ . Saeko, however, didn’t speak. Miwa needed to use her goddamn brain more often.

After a while, Miwa finally figured it out. “Oh.” was her intelligent response. If Saeko could, she would slow clap.

And then, “ _ Oh _ , what the heck are you kidnapping me?”

“Hm. Am I?”

“Ohmygosh, let me off!” There was no malice behind her voice, only amusement.

Saeko stopped at the red light. “Right here? In the traffic? Okey-do-”

“Ah!” Miwa giggled, muffling the sound behind Saeko’s shoulder. Her hot breath against Saeko’s thin tank top  _ totally _ didn’t bother her at all. “Nevermind!”

“Kay.”

Miwa paused before shyly asking, “Can I show you this place?” Then hurriedly added, “I mean if you want to.”

Saeko’s interest peaked and a wide smile stretched across her face. “Oh? Sure.”

“Yeah. I think you turn left at this intersection.”

“Left?”

“Right.”

Saeko turned right.

“WHAT NO I MEANT RIGHT AS IN YOU WERE RIGHT.”

“HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?”

“I DON’T KNOW.”

“UGH, THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK.”   


After an embarrassing amount of time, they reached their destination, somehow, and miraculously with no injuries. 

Saeko looked at the trail sign. “This is just a typical trail. I thought you were going to show me something cool because you’re  _ the  _ super cool ‘obviously deserves my respect’ Kageyama Miwa.”

“I am and this place  _ is  _ cool,” Miwa said proudly.

Saeko stared at the “3.2km” emblazoned onto the wood, the rocky path that lay ahead of them, and finally at the twilight sky above them.  _ Is she crazy? _

“I don’t wanna go hiking in the middle of the night.”

“You’re the one who wanted to do this! And it's only dusk,  _ not _ the middle of the night.”

“Yes. I wanted to drive into a sunset on my bike. Where I didn’t have to actually move.”

Miwa groaned. “Don’t be lazy. It won’t be that long.”

_ Go home or follow pretty lady into the dark woods? _

There was only one option anyway.   


“Miwaaa carry me.”

“It’s been like two minutes, so no.”

“Why not? Not strong enough?”

“ _ Please _ . I can bench press two of you if I wanted to.”

“Prove it!”

Saeko shrieked as Miwa lifted her into the air by the waist with both hands and stared at her with an unreadable expression before effortlessly tossing her over her shoulders. 

_ What the hell _ . She didn't think she’d do it, nor did she think that she’d do it so easily. 

It was hot.

“See? Easy.”

“So you  _ will _ carry me?”

Miwa sighed. “Don’t make me regret my choice.”

“Yes, Mommy.”

"Will you ever stop?"

"No thanks...Mo-"

"No."

Saeko climbed her way down Miwa’s shoulders and collapsed onto the cold rock ground into a starfish position, face down. “I’m so tired.”

Miwa followed shortly, heaving slightly. “Bitch,” Miwa panted for a little bit and sat down next to Saeko, “I carried you. You did nothing.”

“I’m still tired.” Annoying Miwa took a lot of energy.

Miwa simply rolled her eyes and rapped her knuckles against Saeko’s head. “Hey. Look up. There’s a reason why I carried you here.”

Saeko lifted her head and cradled it on top of her now folded arms. She could only manage a breathless “Woah”, which was a strong understatement.

Twilight was long gone and only the full moon illuminated the neverending dark sky. Only a few stars were visible, no surprise considering the light pollution, but it was still mesmerizing since it had been  _ so long _ since Saeko last decided to take the time to admire the night sky. 

When Saeko looked down, she could see the whole city sprawled underneath her,  _ so tiny _ . Even at night, it was still bustling with energy, lights twinkling everywhere. If Saeko strained her ear, she could hear the faint honk of a car or a random firework. 

It was surreal.

Saeko’s throat dried up. She choked, “It’s...beautiful.”

She turned just in time to see a flash of the world’s tenderest smile on Miwa’s face before she quickly turned it into a grimace.

Saeko laughed and turned onto her back. She looked up to gaze affectionately at Miwa. “Y'know, it’s okay to smile and laugh. You don’t have to pretend all the time.” she flicked Miwa’s forehead, “Let loose.”

Miwa carefully processed Saeko’s words before solemnly answering, “I usually don’t do this.”

“Do what?” 

Miwa waved her hands around. “ _ This _ . Get on a  _ motorcycle _ with a girl I met at a  _ bar _ nearly two weeks ago, sing, get lost fifty times, and, and, just do... _ this _ .”

“You should! It’s fun!”

Miwa smiled. It shrunk just a little bit and Miwa paused before it got wider. Saeko blossomed with pride.  _ She _ did that. 

“Yeah, it is.”

Saeko sat up to look at Miwa. “To be honest, I usually don’t do this either. Too...quiet?” Saeko herself didn’t know why she avoided doing quiet things like this. Was it really the silence that bothered her? Was she just too used to noise? She wasn’t so sure herself.

Miwa softly laughed, not so hesitantly this time. “You should. It’s fun.”

“That’s my line!”

“Well, do you like it?”

“Yeah,” Saeko tried to understand her emotions and thoughts about the topic, something she never really even thought to try. “It’s...weird. I used to hate silence. I guess I don’t  _ hate _ it now, but- well, to be honest, I’m not sure what I’m feeling right now...but it’s good. I guess I can thank you for that.”

Miwa smirked and looked at the scenery in front of them. “I can say the same thing about noise, so, thank you, Saeko.”

Saeko cringed. It was so  _ simple _ , but it was the cheesiest thing she ever heard. That was also the first time Miwa used her name so sincerely. It sounded too intimate, even though it was just her fucking  _ name _ .

Miwa tilted her head to the side and steadily said, “I usually come up here whenever I get stressed.”

“Eh? What do you get stressed about?”  _ Shit that was insensitive _ . “Sorry, you don’t-”

Miwa cut her off with a laugh. “No, it’s okay. Just life, I guess. Sometimes it just sucks and I want to get away.”

Saeko smiled. “I get it.”

“It used to be commotion, noise that I wanted to get away from, but now I...yearn for it? I don’t know. It’s weird.”

Saeko brightened. “That’s me with silence. It’s just… suffocating? I don’t know, but anyway, I would never do this shit, take the time to go to some pretty scenery and just look at it in silence. It’s usually a club or something, but now this doesn’t seem too bad. I don’t understand it either.”

“Well, I mean, we don’t  _ have to  _ understand it.”

“Yeah. That’s true.”

Saeko leaned into Miwa’s shoulder and Miwa didn’t back away. 

“Miwa that was so gay.”

“Oh my god. I mean, I  _ am  _ gay.”

Oh. Well, that was one concern off of Saeko’s list. She already knew, but now it was confirmed. It’s funny how Saeko never thought to ask her before relentlessly flirting with her. Then again,  _ no _ straight girl did what Miwa did.

Saeko decided to test her luck. “Soooo wanna go see my taiko performance next week.” Saeko could wear her sexiest performance clothes, put on her best performance, instantly send Miwa into gay panic, and get her to date her.

“Why not.”

Saeko made a split-second decision. “Thennn wanna get alcohol poisoning afterwards?” Saeko giggled. “When we first met, you never answered-”

Even in the dark, Saeko could see the reddening of Miwa’s face. She hurriedly said, “ _ I know _ . I can still drink more than you.”

Oh wow. Miwa was agreeable today. Maybe…

“Will you date me-”

“No.”

“ _ Eh _ ?” Saeko said it as a joke, but it still kinda hurt. She mumbled gravely, “And they say third time’s a charm.”

Saeko’s arms haven’t hurt this much since that one time she tried to lift Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Kiyoko together. All her colleagues looked at her with praise and respect and told her how that was probably her best performance yet and choosing her as the leader was the best decision they ever made and yada yada yada.

That was  _ nothing _ compared to seeing Miwa in the front row look absolutely smitten at her godly performance. She felt like Cleopatra but ten times more powerful.

Saeko changed back into her casual attire, even though she did consider taking off her  _ happi  _ and walking out in only her  _ sarashi _ , just to see how Miwa would react. That’d be overkill though.

Said woman was awaiting her outside the performance hall. When Saeko reached her, she handed her a single, dainty sunflower and muttered, “Good job.”

Saeko accepted the sunflower and stuck it behind her hair. She sinisterly smiled and lied. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you."

Miwa averted her eyes away from Saeko and a blush crept onto her face. She said rather roughly, “Good. Job.”

Saeko laughed with glee. She could do this forever. “Thank you!”

Saeko took a closer look at Miwa. This time, she wore makeup. A dark, metallic blue eyeliner outlined her eyes and a dark red lipstick contrasted against her pale skin. She dressed rather nicely, almost formally, too. A knit turtleneck of a similar blue shade was tucked into loose, high waisted black shorts underneath a black, leather trench coat. Hell, she even did her hair. It was styled neatly into a half-up twist.

It was the first time Saeko saw her wearing something that wasn’t all black and it did  _ unfair  _ things to her beautiful (she still wasn’t sure what colour they were) eyes. It was also the first time she saw so much  _ leg _ , just a long, creamy expanse of  _ leg _ .

She looked stunning. 

Saeko didn’t dress up. The only difference was that she wore a cropped, dark red halter top, as opposed to her typical uncropped tank top. She looked like the sexier version of a Target employee. But, it was okay, because she killed it in her taiko performance and any more would’ve surely resulted in Miwa’s death.

Of course, she didn’t want to wholeheartedly  _ admit _ that Miwa looking  _ really _ good and  _ she _ might’ve been in the one in gay panic instead of the other way around (she was supposed to be the confident gay and Miwa the panicked gay, goddamnit!), so she did what she usually did. She repeatedly poked at Miwa’s shoulder and teased, “Did you dress up for me?”

“No!” Miwa cried, a little too quickly.

Saeko laughed.  _ Liar. _

“Well, I’m tired. Hope you’re up for a  _ long  _ night!” Saeko winked.

Miwa pouted (at least that's what Saeko thought). She may have been trying to look intimidating, but honestly, she just looked cute. Saeko poked her cheek. It  _ was _ just as soft and squishy as she imagined it to be.  _ Score! _

Saeko annoyed Miwa the entire walk towards the bar, bragging about her alcohol tolerance and how Miwa was no match for her. Miwa would always refuse profoundly. Thinking about how she may not be a lightweight (even if she ordered milk at bars) riled up Saeko even more 

Taichi was surprised when he saw the duo, eyebrows lifted slightly. His voice, however, still held the same monotone tone. “You’re back.”

Saeko laughed. “I’m not all that bad!” she slapped Miwa’s lower back, “Right, Miwa?”

Miwa rolled her eyes. “Sure.”

“Anyways. Miwa says she can drink more than me. Fuck us up, bartender.”

“Just remember to pay,” Taichi looked directly at Miwa, “And don’t cause a ruckus.” Taichi looked directly at Saeko.

It was  _ supposed _ to be fun. None of Saeko’s friends bothered challenging her, which of course fueled her ego, but it was also boring.

Kageyama Miwa,  _ at least  _ 172cm and 59kg, was a fucking  _ lightweight _ for all her big talk. 

At the first bottle, a red tint grew across her face. Saeko disregarded it. “Asian glow” was normal and Miwa blushed easily. The second following, Saeko wasn’t sure if Miwa was tipsy or if she just warmed up easily. Nothing too suspicious.

Then at the third, her words started slurring and the red tint got a lot worse. Saeko asked if she wanted to stop, but Miwa firmly assured her that she was fine. Saeko knew the direction this was going, and she wanted to stay as far away from it as possible. Sometimes, you just get  _ tired _ of being the caring older sister and need a  _ break _ .

The fourth bottle was the last straw for Saeko and she wrestled the fifth bottle away from her. She was reminded of her idiotic brother on his 20th birthday who got a little too excited to be of drinking age.

“No.”

Miwa giggled. “No.” Then louder. “No!” She laughed. “No, no, no.”

Saeko said in her best big sister voice, “Miwa.  _ No _ .”

Miwa reached for her bottle in Saeko’s hand, leaning across the table they were sitting at. “Miwa yes!”

Saeko smiled affectionately. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t think this side of her was cute.

Miwa froze and then looked up so  _ earnestly _ at Saeko. Saeko blushed, “Uh Miwa, what are you-”

Miwa lightly bopped Saeko’s nose, as if she thought Saeko would break under the touch. “You really cute. I like you.”

Saeko laughed, mostly because she didn’t know how to respond. Ryu, no, none of her friends did  _ this _ when they were drunk. “I know princess, but I’m not still letting you drink anymore.”

Miwa looked so  _ innocent _ . She gasped and repeated, “Princess...princess…”

Saeko didn’t mean to slip out the pet name. It was an innocent slip of the tongue, but it felt natural.

Miwa pouted and snapped, “But you’re still drinking! And you’re fine!”

“Unlike  _ you _ , I was not bragging about my alcohol tolerance.”

Miwa reached for the sunflower that was somehow still in Saeko's hair, while holding direct eye contact. “Pooh. I wanted to impress you.” Saeko warmed. Miwa lifted the strap of Saeko's top and tucked the flower underneath it, petals tickling Saeko's neck. Miwa viewed her new work proudly.

"There! It can't fall! Everyone will know you're my pretty sunflower!"

Saeko choked. Her insides were completely putty.  _ Unfair Miwa, unfair! _

In that moment of weakness, Miwa lunged for her beer, nearly tipping the table, and chugged it.

“Kageyama Miwa!”

Miwa flopped against the table, passed out, in response.

“Fuck,” Saeko muttered a string of curses as she tried dialling Tobio,  _ again _ . She already tried Natsu and Shouyou, who also thought it’d be a good time to silence their phones. Maybe the signal was bad? But she was outside the bar and the signal there was always good.

Miwa, now semi-awake and practically back hugging her like a clingy koala, glanced at the phone.

“Otouto? Frick him. No phone. Never check. Ignores me text.”

_ Huh? Tobio ignores his dear sister’s texts? Sounds like Ryu. _

Saeko sighed and put away her phone in defeat. “Okay then.” She glanced at her motorcycle. It’d be okay, right? She didn’t feel intoxicated and her own home wasn’t too far. It’s not like she had any choices left.

“Miwa, wanna ride my motorcycle again?”

“ _ Really _ ? Can I drive-”

“ _ No _ .” She’d rather let  _ Natsu  _ drive it before she let drunk Miwa (or sober Miwa honestly) drive it. She moved towards the bike, only for Miwa to nearly fall onto the gravel beneath them. Saeko groaned and mentally prepared herself for the night ahead of her.

She dragged Miwa’s deadweight body, her feet lifelessly sliding against the ground, and then heaved her onto the motorcycle.

It was probably only going to get worse. Hopefully not.   


At first, the worst was that Miwa sneakily managed to get her jacket onto Saeko at an intersection because “you cold!”.

She wasn’t. The early autumn breeze did send her a couple of shivers occasionally, but it was bearable. She wasn’t going to complain about being wrapped in Miwa’s scent though. If drunk Miwa just wanted to be affectionate, Saeko would gladly accept. It was better than dealing with her  _ tsundere _ ass on a normal day anyway.

But then, Miwa started  _ demanding _ that they stop to pet every single fucking dog she saw. They were now way too far off route, but it was worth seeing Miwa so genuinely happy with a dog. However, it was weird how her speech suddenly became coherent once she started approaching dogs. She somehow managed to sound like a five-year-old genius scientist doing a study on dogs. 

Honestly, Saeko didn’t even think Miwa had such an extensive vocabulary when she was  _ sober _ .

Well, at least she now knew that she couldn’t be illiterate. 

She  _ still  _ didn’t know what Miwa was doing the first time they met and she reminded the other about it every day over text.

Saeko thought how weird it’d look to people that didn’t know Miwa that well. Like what Saeko first and still thought, she was attractive, tall, and dressed stylishly (today’s outfit was  _ far  _ from being an exception). But as Natsu said, she did have this intimidating “Ice Queen” vibe at first, even when drunk.

She wondered how people thought when they saw this “Ice Queen” speaking to their dogs like they were royalty. All the same, Saeko was glad to see the world experience the soft, tender side of Miwa instead of her cold, sheltered one, even if she was drunk.

Thankfully, all the dog owners were sweet and answered Miwa’s questions and let her play with their dogs. Saeko didn’t know  _ what _ she’d do if the people weren’t so nice.

The elderly were (understandably) enamoured. They first looked concerned but softened when Miwa started talking to their dogs. They were delighted to answer all of her questions with bright smiles and kind eyes. They told Saeko not to worry when she tried to apologize. A few told her their own drunken tales with their own significant others which lead to some rather odd advice given to her, but Saeko was grateful nevertheless.

The young and middle-aged adults understood completely. Probably because they did the same thing last week. Most weren’t as intrigued as the elderly and didn’t make the effort to prolong the conversation, but they were polite. They were all understanding when Saeko apologized.

Even the occasional  _ kid  _ was fine. Hell, they looked  _ proud _ that their dog got this big, tall, pretty lady’s attention. They took no offence when Miwa handed them a sanitary wipe from god knows where with a nasty comment about how dogs didn’t deserve dirty kids. Saeko agreed that kids were dirty though, so she didn’t bother with apologies.

But then, of all people, they ran into  _ them _ .

Saeko tugged at Miwa’s sweater collar. “Miwa.  _ Let’s go _ . It’s been thirty minutes.” Time wasn’t an issue. The discussion with Suzuki-san lasted a good hour and a half and Saeko had to  _ drag  _ a  _ crying _ Miwa away from Adzuki when they started arguing about the  _ stock market _ . Saeko still didn’t understand how the stocks worked. Maybe in two years, she would.

Plus, Saeko was the one that  _ let _ Miwa roll around on the ground with Shoyu and Mapo for thirty minutes because she was a big idiot that couldn’t resist Miwa’s pout and teary puppy eyes. She even sacrificed her sunflower for Miwa’s game of fetch. Saeko would lecture Miwa about her priorities another day.

“No! I refuse!” Miwa looked up at Daichi and Suga from her kneeling position while continuing to ruffle Shoyu and Mapo. Yes.  _ The _ Daichi and Suga. The couple that had Sunday brunch with her  _ brother _ and his wife all the time and did stupid shit...like naming their fucking dogs after their favourite foods (Shoyu ramen and mapo tofu. Why didn’t they just name them Ramen and Tofu? Or something  _ normal _ like Adzuki or Pochi? Who knows?)  _ They _ were the issue.

“Shoyu and Mapo are such highly respectable names. It takes incredible intellect and great compassion to select such marvellous names. Shoyu performs perfectly for this lovely German Shepard and Mapo accommodates this fine Samoyed- Oh! Is it like mapo tofu? He’s white, just like tofu! Great taste! Oh! And shoyu is brown like this German Shepard-  _ Oh _ ! I believe this beats ‘Leorio-san’ as the best name. I, however, still love my Japanese Mr Krabs-ass geezer. The young lad who owned him was very nice, but I still despise human larva. Dogs are superior. Superior to us all. We don’t deserve such angelic beings. Hm…” Miwa pretended to stroke her imaginary beard as she thought.

Mapo wasn’t even white any more because of his previous roughhousing in the grass! Saeko glared at the smiling men and harshly whispered, “Those are still  _ awful _ names. No excuses.” 

Miwa somehow heard and loudly gasped. “ _ Saeko _ ! Don’t be rude!”

Suga snickered. “Yeah. That hurt our feelings Saeko.” _What? He didn’t even hear me!_ Daichi nodded gravely. Oh, _fuck him_. Five seconds ago he was looking sympathetically at Saeko and mouthing apologies on the behalf of his husband. _Fucking_ _simp_.

Miwa whipped around to face Saeko, angrily pouting. “Apologize to Shoyu and Mapo right now! Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness!” she demanded. 

That was the last thing Saeko ever wanted to do, but Miwa’s and Suga’s intense gaze forced Saeko onto her knees. She reluctantly said with gritted teeth, “Sorry Shoyu and Mapo.” Both dogs (literally) jumped at the opportunity to tackle Saeko and lick her face. As much as she hated their lame names, both dogs were very, very good boys (as Miwa reminded them fifty times already). 

Miwa turned to face the couple, “Fine young gentlemen, may I be blessed with knowing  _ your _ names?”

Suga laughed and entertained her, drawing out  _ another _ lengthy conversation with her. Daichi threw more sympathetic looks at Saeko and awkwardly laughed, but didn’t bother to stop Suga because he was a  _ fucking pussy-ass loser _ . 

Well, it’s not like Saeko could talk. She didn’t try to stop Miwa and took  _ plenty _ of photos. 

When Daichi and Saeko were able to separate their partners from each other, Saeko raced to get home because she was  _ tired _ and she prayed there was an 11 PM curfew for dogs because she couldn’t do this anymore. She didn’t even bother to stop Suga from teasing her and texting Ryu. Family dinner was  _ definitely _ going to be awkward, but it’d be okay.

Because before they parted, Daichi said: “she’s a keeper” and Saeko wholeheartedly agreed.

Even if Miwa later bullied Saeko into buying her a ridiculous rainbow swirl lollipop after she saw a candy shop. It silenced her the rest of the ride home anyway.

“Your house is so cool!” Miwa ran around her small, not-that-cool-in-Saeko’s-opinion studio apartment,  _ ooh _ ing and  _ aah _ ing at every little thing. She gently tapped her fingers against her various taiko drums, absolutely fascinated by the fact that if you touched a drum, it’d make noise! Genius!

Miwa skittered towards Saeko who was still at the door, absolutely fascinated by the fact that if you gave Kageyama Miwa a tiny bit of alcohol, she’d turn five-years-old! Cute! When she reached Saeko, she slipped. Saeko wasn’t surprised it didn’t happen sooner because she was  _ running _ in  _ socks _ on a  _ hardwood _ floor. 

Unfortunately (or fortunately), she grabbed the nearest thing near her, which was Saeko’s (well, Miwa’s) coat when she fell, sending Saeko onto the floor with her. 

Miwa laughed underneath her. “You’re still the coolest though.”

Saeko filled with pride and love. “I know.”

Miwa giggled and Saeko couldn’t help but join in with her.

When they stopped, Miwa asked tenderly, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. If anything, are  _ you _ okay?”

Miwa abruptly sat up, bringing Saeko up with her. Miwa thought for a moment and then looked right in the eye at Saeko, almost lovingly.

Almost.

Because just seconds later, Miwa barfed right onto Saeko’s shirt. That was her only halter top!  _ And _ it was cropped, so she could feel the disgusting, warm liquid against her bare stomach.

_ Gross. What the hell I'm going to murder- _

Miwa coughed and then looked at Saeko with so much child-like innocence that Saeko couldn’t stay mad at her.

Saeko laughed and stood up, “Okay. I’m going to go take a shower. You need sleep. Take my bed.” She left to head towards her bathroom, the only room closeted off from the main room, but stopped in her tracks when she heard a soft pitter-patter behind her. The sound stopped when she stopped.  _ I wonder who could that be _ , she thought sarcastically. She turned to see Miwa’s adorable smile. 

Saeko laughed again, “Dumbass, go sleep.”

“I’m  _ your _ dumbass.”

Saeko choked on her spit. She wasn’t wrong. “Uh- Interesting. Anyways, uh, shower. Me. I am going to go shower.”

Miwa pouted and made a whiny voice. She held Saeko’s hands in her own and swung them horizontally. “Don’t leave me.”

“I’m not. I’m just going to shower because  _ someone _ threw up on me.”

“My tummy hurt! Let me join you.”

Saeko laughed. Who said  _ tummy _ ? She stopped when she considered the situation she was in. Miwa joining her shower would be a  _ horrendous _ idea.

“No.”

“Why.”

Saeko found it hard to continue talking with how much she laughed. “Just because.”

The upside down “U” Miwa’s lips took after enlarged and Miwa’s eyes grew wide and watery. 

Saeko felt like shit.

“Okay-okay! just stop looking at me like that! Just wait outside the door, okay!” Miwa still looked unconvinced.  _ Shit, shit, shit what do I do? _ “Uhh, uh, you can sing ‘Heavy Rotation’! I love youuu!”

“I NEED YOUUU,” Miwa belted.

Saeko clapped. “Yeah! Good job! Just keep doing that!” 

Miwa obeyed. Drunk Miwa was a gifted singer, so Saeko had no complaints.

Saeko continued her way towards the bathroom and sighed with relief when she closed the door and Miwa didn’t try to butt her way in. 

Then she realized:  _ Fuck. I forgot my fucking clothes _ .

She carefully opened the door to Miwa still singing “Heavy Rotation”, now on the third chorus. She had slightly less energy now,  _ thank god _ . Saeko tiptoed past Miwa to her closet and reached for her pyjamas before her wrist was stopped midway.

Saeko screamed.  _ What the fuck? _ She was ready to judo flip the intruder but stopped when she heard  _ that _ giggle.

Oh. Just Miwa.

Saeko exhaled a sigh of relief. “Don’t scare me like that Miwa.”

Miwa didn’t reply. She just dangled a plain white t-shirt in front of her. It was too big to be Saeko’s. Did that mean…

Saeko turned on her heel and nearly screamed  _ again _ . This beat Miwa standing outside of a bar as the “Number One Most Historic Sight.”

Miwa held her turtleneck on her other arm, leaving her in only her black bra.  _ Holy shit _ , that was unfair. Saeko swore that she was looking respectfully, but who the fuck let her be so  _ toned _ ? 

Miwa,  _ that bitch _ , snickered and charmingly said, “You’re like a tiny cat.” She dangled the shirt. “Catch, kitten.”

Saeko felt like her face was stung with a thousand fire ants. “No.” It came out awkward and foreign.

Miwa pouted. “Hmph. Oh well. I just wanted you to wear it. It’s mine! I had to take off my sweater to get to it. Tada!” She waved the blue turtleneck. “I like seeing you in my clothes!” Miwa smiled at the confession and looked at Saeko as if she wanted praise.

“Uhhh,”  _ fucking hell Miwa what the fuck who gave you the rights I am slapping Tobio when I see him again because how dare he let his older sister do this you’re fucking drunk don’t do this to me oh my gosh-  _ “Thank you? I will take your shirt.” Saeko grabbed the shirt. She could already smell the  _ Miwa _ on it from that distance. She was too tired and jumbled to argue, even if she was going to regret this  _ so much _ . The next morning was going to be  _ awkward _ .

Saeko glanced at the shirt. “Hey Miwa, do you wanna shower or something? I kinda feel bad for taking your clothes. It’s a little too hot to sleep in my blankets with that turtleneck.” Her shorts were also dirty with grass stains and dust and desperately needed a wash. She made a mental checklist of what she’d have to do in the morning. 

Silence prevailed.

“Miwa?”

Saeko turned. Miwa already made herself comfortable on Saeko’s bed and wrapped herself nicely into a blanket cocoon- fucking blanket hogger- and her face was peaceful and ethereal with sleep. Dumbass didn’t even bother to wipe off her makeup. Saeko was now going to have to change the sheets if that lipstick (how was it still on?) got anywhere. Miwa’s shorts and jacket were also discarded clumsily onto the floor. Well. At least that was one less concern.

Saeko leaned in to look at the sleeping woman closer. Great. Miwa  _ drooled _ as well. Her bedsheets were going to be a _ mess _ . How dare she drool? How dare she be such a menace? 

_ Fucking hell it’s so cute. _

Should she do it?

She  _ should  _ do it.

She took a picture.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Since when did her phone alarm become so effective? She did not remember it being so loud.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Consistency was key when it came to choosing the proper alarm sound.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Various forms of equally loud screaming followed.   


_ Okay _ . That was a bit excessive and Saeko was now annoyed. She reached out her arm and used it to search her surroundings until she hit something solid, hopefully, her alarm. She fumbled with the solid object, which was much larger than she expected (Perhaps Ryu bought her a really big alarm clock. He  _ did _ say that she needed to stop showing up at the latest second to everything.), to find the off button. Unfortunately, the screaming  _ did not _ cease at all and it just got louder and started forming coherent words. 

Oh wow. It’s smart too?

“PERVERT PERVERT STOP THAT!” Oh  _ wow _ . It could even move Saeko hands off of itself! Did that mean it could only stop when Saeko woke up?

Saeko was impressed. This alarm must’ve been  _ really  _ expensive. Saeko was going to have to step it up for Christmas. Saeko groaned and opened her eyes. No point in trying to sleep anymore now. She sat up and faced her new alarm clock, slowly processing the new sight in front of her.

_ Whoops _ .

Kageyama Miwa was a really good alarm clock. Maybe they could move in together and every morning Miwa could-

Saeko stopped her train of thoughts. They weren’t even  _ dating _ … 

Yet, because Miwa  _ definitely  _ liked her and her behaviour last night…  _ Oh _ . That.

Saeko chuckled fondly and sighed. “You were so much better last night.”

The furious red instantly drained from Miwa’s face and she became ghostly pale. “ _ What _ ? Did we do anything?”

Saeko thought for a moment. She was too tired for this. She needed at least another hour to wake up. “Uhh. Not really to be honest. You’re just a dumb drunk.” Saeko smirked as she slowly recalled last night’s events, “It’s cute, though.” Saeko thought harder. “Oh! Right! You got my shirt all dirty though so that’s why I’m wearing yours, I think. I probably should’ve taken it off since I knew we’d end up like that eventually, being drunk and all. I didn’t think you’d be so...messy.”  _ like a five-year-old _ , “That’s all though. All casual, all good.”

Miwa’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Miwa looked down and started whispering “No, no, no, no…”, each no slowly increasing in volume.

Saeko cocked her head to the side, confused. “What? It was nothing too serious. I’ve done stuff like this plenty of times before. Nothing to be embarrassed about.” Saeko laughed thinking about how  _ childish _ drunk Miwa was. She tried to comfort Miwa, knowing how reserved she was. “I have this friend who’s the same. I think you were more fun though.” That was biased.  _ Anything  _ with Miwa was more fun.

“That  _ does not _ make it any better.”

“Ehhh. It’s really nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s completely normal, y’know.” Saeko laughed, “It was cute.”

Miwa grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed. Saeko gently patted her back though she was still confused. Did it bother her that much? Maybe she felt bad about soiling her shirt?   
  
“Don’t worry it’s just a shirt. I can easily wash it.” Saeko gave a quick thumbs up.

Miwa glared at her and spat, “I don’t  _ care _ about your shirt. I  _ do _ care about my pride and dignity. I don’t do that one night stand fuck buddies thing!”

Saeko widened her eyes until her eyebrows nearly touched her hairline.  _ What _ ? With the sleep punched away by shock, she could notice her surroundings now.

Saeko was in Miwa’s shirt. Miwa was in her underwear.

Saeko and Miwa were in a bed together. That was bad on Saeko’s end. By the time she finished her shower, she was too sleepy to care nor did she like sleeping on the couch so she just plopped down onto her bed. Miwa had no complaints about it. In fact, Saeko couldn’t even complain about Miwa being a blanket hogger when she Miwa used her blanket-wrapped limbs to spoon Saeko the whole night. Needless to say, it was a lot more comfortable than just her blanket.

She knew what this looked like.

Saeko laughed till tears pricked the corner of her eyes.  _ This dumbass. _

“Stop laughing!”   


“We didn’t fuck, Miwa, even though I wouldn’t mind.” Saeko maliciously giggled. 

“We’d have to date first.” Miwa said unsurely.

_ Oh? _ “...Are you suggesting?”

Miwa looked down, blushing. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

_ O h. _

Saeko was so happy that she felt like she could burst. She thought it’d be harder to get Miwa’s thick skull to confess to her. She tackled Miwa onto the bed. “Does Kageyama Tokyo Tower Miwa wanna date  _ me _ ? Perfect, wonderful  _ me _ ?”

Miwa groaned in response but harshly whispered a “yes”. 

Saeko hugged Miwa tighter.

Miwa sighed in relief and mischievously gave a lopsided grin, “Thank god we didn’t actually fuck. As if I would let you top.”

Saeko squawked and repeatedly threw tiny punches at Miwa’s side, insulting her here and threw. 

Miwa laughed, loud and proud, and turned to kiss the top of Saeko’s forehead, emitting giddy squeals from the other.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> miwa with dogs miwa with dogs miwa with dogs- also sorry the ending is bad and unoriginal aslkjdfal pacing? grammar? sorry ya girl does not know about that
> 
> okie, first of all, [THIS THREAD](https://twitter.com/tobiousamayama/status/1275768556181794816?s=20) is the blueprint. iconic behaviour. we love. the first scene at the bar was taken from [this insanely gorgeous masterpiece](https://twitter.com/hannycho12/status/1275827394687823872?s=20). haircut scene? came from [this stunning masterpiece](https://twitter.com/desapyr/status/1277821471608496130?s=20). pls given them lots of support!
> 
> scream at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/your_mayoesty)


End file.
